the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Zessarn
Personality Calling herself a rich kid with a fancy toy to play with, Janny is rather jolly and loud, except obviously whilst scouting in busy cities, prefering to not be seen - unless of course it means having her photo taken with a bunch of mech-loving children or her small number of global fans. Her love of publicity makes her bad at her job sometimes, and goes against the reason for making her suit so sneaky in the first place, but when undertaking a mission or a job her mood drastically changes. At the controls of her suit, Janny becomes focused, cold and calm, hunting her targets with a mix of stealth, speed and predatory cunning, often staying awake for days at a time just to put a bullet in the hydraulics of another suit, disabling it before going in for the kill. However, more often than not - unless instructed to - she won't kill the human target, rather 'killing' the suit instead. Rumour has it that she doesn't realise some suits have a fully functioning AI, so she might be much less heroic than she thinks she is. Appearance TBA Relations & Allies Janny doesn't really have any allies and has never mentioned any relations as of yet, prefering to remain mysterious. She might be inclined to ally herself with those she sees as true heroes - more famous suit wearers that've done a lot already in the fight against their enemies. =The Suit= Zessarn '(sometimes known as "Black Princess") is a mech designed for long-range combat against personel and mechs up to Medium class in size, resembling an Irish Elk centaur superficially. Though it is simply a mesh, it is a full foot taller than Janny and weighs about 30 more pounds. It's primary colours are green and black. Unlike a lot of Fall Day mechs, Zessarn itself has no A.I and is actually used solely as a tool and a vehicle. This allows Janny the ability to cross great distances rather quickly and get to hard-to-reach targets. However, it is a scout and wouldn't last long in an actual close quarters battle, something Janny is familiar with. Advantages *Very fast movement on land and in the air, able to climb up verticle surfaces rather easily. *Tailored to being the ultimate scout, with vision and sensory information being utilised rather frequently. *Can be used as a hacking dedicated machine, getting in and out soon after hacking into a target. *Especially useful for night operations, which she revels in. *Actually rather bulky for a mesh - but not all ''that bulky. *Allows precision sniping, hitting with a high-powered rifle and - if in range - her particle cannon. Disadvantages *Rather weak - not designed for any kind of close-range combat, merely for scouting and sniping. *Even her rifle won't cut it against much stronger foes, and without a clean shot - lacking guidance - her secondary weapon is useless despite its potent strength. *Lack of AI means that she has to do certain actions manually without help. *A weakness of the pilot, rather than the suit, means life or death. *Lack of temperature resistance means that she can't fight in tougher conditions. Suit Crunch *Mesh - 0 *Tauric Tauros - 10 *Mobile - 10 *Armoured - 5 *Gun Platform - 15 *Brain Implant I - 10 *Composite - 20 *Temp Resist I - 5 *Self-Repair - 10 *Improved Hull - 5 *Pressure Shielding - 15 *Invis - 10 *Kinetic Servos - 10 *Adhesive - 10 *Enhanced Vision - 5 *RADAR - 5 *External Status - 10 *GPS - 5 *Thermal Vision - 5 *Vocal - 0 *Communicator - 10 *Tentacle - 5 *Pigeon - 10 *Heavy Ballistics - Barrett M82 (M107) - 15 - 3 HP (Handheld) *Particle Laser Cannon - 25 - 5 HP (Right Arm) *'''Total: 250 Resources / 8 HP Category:Mesh Category:Unaffiliated Category:Pilots Category:Suits Category:PACYOA: AD